Destiny's Choice
by d3ath-rose
Summary: Yami and Bakura return to the present time in their own bodies. Old enemies arise with someone new pulling the strings. With their friends and a new student connected to their pasts, the two will try to stop the evil in a battle for their lives.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there! I can't believe I'm finally uploading this! XD *dances around* Yeah, I'm not the best writer, but I do my best. I hope you all will like it. Just so you know, this is a fanfic with the ORIGINAL Yu-Gi-Oh! characters (I grew up with the 4Kids version, so I know their names better and I'm using them for this fanfic). I am not using anyone from GX or 5Ds. I'm not as fond of them as I am the original. There are many pairings within this fanfic, though I'll be focusing more with the characters who get with Yami and Bakura. As for the other pairings, you'll find out in time~xP Alrighty then~! Enjoy and R&R please~! No flames, though. ^^;;

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in the series! I wish I did though. TToTT**

* * *

><p><span>Destiny's Choice: Prologue<span>

Ancient Egypt; 5,000 years ago

The cry of a newborn baby rang out during the night in a small but peaceful village. Women had been rushing around in the birthing apartment, helping their occupant during the labor and birth of her child. The cool winds of the desert night came into the birthing room and relieved the once-pregnant woman from the excess amount of heat and sweat that developed on and around her body. Her labor had been painful, as well pushing the child out, but she and her newborn had survived. One of the midwives in the birthing apartment cut the cord connecting her and her child, wrapped the babe in clean linens, and announced to the new mother, "Milady, your son."

The mother, a woman of straight, jet-black hair that went down mid back, looked at the midwife and smiled tiredly at her before taking her some from the lady's arms. This new mother did not entirely look like her people, with their heavily tanned skin and dark eyes. Instead, the color of her skin was pale and white, and eyes that glittered like emeralds made her stand out from everyone else. It did not matter in the least to her, though, that she did not look like her people. She was still a beautiful woman. It was no surprise that she had been named Nafretiri, or "beautiful creation" in Egyptian.

Nafretiri now looked at her baby boy, who laid asleep in her arms. He had her hair, but his skin was a dark tan, like his father's had been. The babe also had his father's eyes. For before her son had fallen asleep, two dark brown eyes peered up at her with a glowing innocence. She knew that when he was older, those eyes would be hardened from anger and hardships, and he would resemble his father even more than before. As the midwives left the apartments, she look outside towards the open window and peered at the desert sky, twinkling with many stars. She smiled slightly and began to fall asleep. Before she finally closed her eyes to rest, she murmured something.

"I hope you're watching over Ay and I in the afterlife...my beloved thief..."

* * *

><p>AN: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it with a passion? ^^;; Please let me know. Also, I'm uploading the fanfic in chunks. I'm not a fast writer (I write by hand before typing it up), so please be patient with me. Again, please R&R and I hope you all liked it so far~! Until next time, Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 1: New Student, Old Friends

A/N: I would've uploaded in chunks, if it weren't for school, work, and my lacking motivation. So, I'm going to upload one chapter at a time. And I'm still writing by hand, so it'll be a while before the next chapter is typed up. Again, please read, enjoy, and R&R~!

_Italics - _Thoughts

{} - Mind Link

_'Italics' - _Talking in past; memory

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New Student, Old Friends<span>

It was a lovely Monday morning in the city of Domino and people were quite happy to go to work or to school and see people they knew. At least, _almost_ everyone was happy to see people they knew.

"Aw, c'mon, Bakura! They were just joking around There's no need to harm them yet" a teenager boy exclaimed, his white, back-length hair sticking out in many places and his brown eyes pleading with his companion.

"Hell no! They're going to get what's coming to them, Ryou! If the Pharaoh or his light can't control those buffoons and the comments they make, I WILL!" growled the companion, who looked almost exactly like the other boy, except his voice was deeper, his eyes harsher.

The two "twins, Ryou and Bakura, were talking about how Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, two of their friends, as well the King of Games, Yugi Mutou, once again made fun of the 5,000 year old ex-Tomb Robber at the fact that a lot of girls liked him at school, but he either tried to avoid them or bitch at them because they were super girly-girls and had personalities that said they were really clingy. They taunted him about how he was always so evil when he would send people to the Shadow Realm, but that he feared teenage girls flocking towards him.

That comment was the last straw for Bakura. He never understood why those two idiots could stand girls like that. They were always too emotional and always said that they "loved" a guy that's hot. He didn't deny that he looked good, but he didn't like the fact that he tried to have the females leave him alone rubbed in his face. As he walked to school with Ryou, Bakura kept on cursing in Egyptian, thinking of ways to torture the two stupid teenagers.

Ryou merely sighed and gave up on trying to calm down his yami. It was obvious nothing would change his mind. _I still wonder why he wanted to come back to this time,_ he thought, looking at Bakura.

What Ryou meant by that was when Yami (Pharaoh Atem of 5,000 years past) defeated Bakura and they both disappeared, the sun god Ra offered Yami a second chance at life in the present time. Yami agreed with on provision: Bakura would also receive a second chance at life, as well. When the two visited Bakura and offered him the proposition, the white-haired Egyptian was fairly surprised and asked the Pharaoh why he would give his enemy an opportunity to live again.

'We are no longer enemies, unless you want us to be. Our pasts are done. Let's see what a new life and a new future can do for us,' Yami replied. After that, the two Egyptians had their own bodies, though their skin color changed to the same ones their lights (Yugi and Ryou) had. That was a month ago. Since then, both Yami and Bakura were on friendlier terms. Though they had their competitive streaks, so some things between them didn't change much.

Bakura had also become much nicer to him and his friends, as well. He had not once try to send him to the Shadow Realm with the Millennium Ring. Then again, Yami was asked by Ra to make sure Bakura wouldn't send anyone to the Shadow Realm unless it was for a good reason should the ex-tomb robber receive the Millennium Ring. Yami was also given back his Millennium Puzzle by the sun god, and since he and Bakura came back to Domino, the ancient artifacts remained around their necks.

When Bakura had asked Ryou if he could stay with him, he was wary, but decided to give him a chance. When he introduced the ex-tomb robber to his father, he could've sworn his dad was about to faint. However, he got over it and allowed Bakura to live with him and Ryou. They created a story that Bakura left with their mom as a kid and Ryou stuck with his dad and that after the mother died some years later, Bakura stayed with her relatives until he found his father and Ryou. When Bakura started to go to school with Ryou and both of the 'brothers told the story, their classmates, who didn't know he was an ex-tomb robber and 5,000 years old, believed them.

While living with them, Ryou noticed that even though the white-haired Egyptian still teased and tortured him from time to time, he was a good person. Or at least around him. Both reconciled with each other and acted like close brothers. However, the British teen saw that there were time when Bakura would look out the bedroom window, as if he was searching for something. The more worrisome trait that Bakura had was when he woke up suddenly, gasping for air and covered in sweat, like he woke up form a nightmare. Ryou wasn't sure how he could help his darker half with this thing, but he would try. After all, if Bakura was upset or feeling like crap, the white-haired teen was determined to be there for his yami.

Ryou sighed again as he entered the classroom with Bakura...or more like Bakura stormed through the classroom over to where Joey and Tristan were sitting while Ryou walked wearily to his desk and sat down in it.

"Um...h-hey Bakura," stammered the blonde.

"Y-you know w-we were only k-kidding, right?" squeaked the pencil-haired guy.

Bakura growled at them.

"Too bad, that won't save you both from getting your asses kicked!"

Bakura was about to launch himself at the two teens when the bell rang. He stopped his attack and composed himself.

Joey and Tristan sighed with relief but froze up when Bakura grumbled, "I will get back at you, you little pieces of shit." They merely shrunk in their seats at the icy glare the ex-tomb robber gave them.

Bakura went to his desk, which was next to Ryou's, and sat down. Soon, teens filled the classroom and chatter was amongst most of them. It went silent just as quickly as the talking had started once the teacher entered the classroom and stood at his desk.

"Alright class, we have a new student here today. I want you to be nice to her and let her first day here be a good one. Please come in now," the teacher announced.

A young woman stepped into the classroom wearing the white shirt, pink blazer, and blue skirt uniform girls were issued at Domino High School. She stood at the front of the classroom, staring beyond the people before her. Her straight, jet-black hair reached down the middle of her back, pale skin that would rival Ryou's, and emerald-green eyes that seemed to contain a hidden knowledge. Everyone looked at her with curiosity. It wasn't long before the teacher spoke.

"Everyone, meet Akila Mubarak. She's originally from Egypt, but she's moved from place to place, due to her brother's job. Show her some courtesy and respect. Now, Akila, please choose a place to sit."

"Okay," Akila replied softly. She walked over to a desk that was all the way in the back and next to a window and sat down in it.

While everyone stared at her, wondering what she was like, Bakura and Yami sensed something in her. In fact, they were talking to each other through a mind link, a new ability they could use since they arrived back. Yugi and Ryou could also converse mentally with each other, but did so rarely.

{Pharaoh, do you feel the power coming from that girl? It seems as if she has some type of magic draped around her. And it feels rather strong,} Bakura said.

{I do. It's not everyday we have a student who can also use some type of magic. As to what kind, I only hope she won't use it against us,} Yami replied before cutting off the connection.

Bakura made no reply nor did he feel the need to. He did nothing but observe the young woman until the teacher had class begin.

"What kind of places have you lived in?"

"Do you know a lot of languages?"

"How do you deal with moving from place to place?"

These were only a few of the never-ending questions that Akila was being asked by her classmates during the break they had. It was a little unnerving with the many epole around her, but she was dealing with it well.

"Um, I've lived in Greece, England, Italy, America, Egypt of course, and here. I know the basics to the languages from where I lived, as well as a couple of others, but I'm best with Egyptian, English, Japanese, and Latin. And I'm able to deal with moving from place to place because I know that I'll have a new adventure," Akila replied.

The teens around her nodded before one of the girls asked a question.

"So, you live with your older brother?"

"Yes, and I also live with my younger brother, our Siberian husky, and our black cat."

"You have a younger brother too? What are their names?" another girl questioned.

"The older brother's name is Shu while her younger brother is named Gupta," Ryou said out of nowhere, a small smile on his face.

The entire class, with the exception of Akila, looked at the white-haired teen with shock.

"Wait, do you know her, Ryou?" Yugi asked, standing behind the group with Yami and the others.

"Yeah, I've known her since we were six years old. Isn't that right, Akila?" Ryou says, still smiling.

Akila looked at the albino boy with a blank stare before a smile of her own appeared on her face and her eyes shined with a little warmth.

"Of course. It's kind of hard to forget a good friend and mischief making buddy like you, Ryou," Akila responded.

"Mischief making?" Bakura asked, confused, and looked at Ryou.

Ryou chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes, even as a kid, I pulled my fair share of pranks. Haven't done any since Akila left England," Ryou replied.

"Really? Then we must pull one soon. After all, you know my tradition of when I move to a new place," Akila stated, a smirk on her lips and mischief creeping into her eyes.

Ryou gave a smirk of his own, one not unlike the smirks Bakura usually wore, and responded, "Of course I do. So, shall our prank be on the usual target?"

"Yep!" Akila replied with a grin.

"Then I'm in. Let me know when we'll start planning," Ryou says, his usually cheery smile in place.

An arm wrapped around Ryou's neck and a curled hand gave the albino teen a noogie, which came form a smirking Bakura. Soon, he spoke.

"Well, if you both don't mind, I'd actually like to see this prank and judge how good of one it could possibly be."

Akila remained silent for a bit before she smiled in response.

"Sounds good to me. Besides, if we need help, it'll be nice to have an extra hand to assist in the prank."

"Then it's settled."

"So, Ryou, when did you find out you had a twin?" Akila asked. She didn't let the fact that the two white-haired albinos were almost identical escape her and she wasn't about to let it go unquestioned.

Ryou chuckled in response.

"Actually, just a month ago. When I had found out, I was a bit shock, but I've dealt with it. But since I haven't introduced you two properly, I'll do so now. Akila, this is my twin Bakura. Bakura, meet my childhood friend Akila," Ryou stated, gesturing to the two individuals.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends, Bakura," Akila said and held out ehr hand for Bakura to shake.

Everyone looked on warily. Since he had been at Domino High School, Bakura was known to be the type of person who'd rather not deal with social butterflies and girly girls, as everyone was assuming Akila was. It was also known that Bakura tended to hang out alone, or with Ryou, Yami, Yugi, and their buddies. But even then, he wasn't that friendly. The only people who seemed to have any confidence in Bakura being nice to the new student was Ryou and Yami.

And as they looked on, Ryou and Yami smiled as they watched Bakura shake Akila's hand while everyone else looked on in shock.

"Same here, Akila," Bakura responded, his smirk still in place.

Ryou was grinning at the two. He was glad that Bakura was trying to be polite to Akila...in his own way, of course.

"Let me introduce to you a couple of other friends, too," the British teen said, gesturing towards Yugi and the others.

"The guy with the brown hair is Tristan, the blonde guy next to him is Joey, the young lady with blue eyes is Tea, Duke is the guy with the black hair, the short spiky hair person is Yugi and the taller look-alike is his twin, Yami," Ryou said with a huge smile.

The little group of friends said hi and smiled. Akila gave them a wave and a smile back.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope we'll become good friends."

After the small meet and greet between Akila and Ryou's friends, everyone went back to asking Akila questions. Bakura, however, watched the young woman in silence. She...intrigued him a bit. She had been calm and smiling most of the time, but she had a fiery side. It showed when she talked about the prank. He also admired her honesty. It showed a lot in the way she spoke. Bakura had to admit that if there was one thing he wouldn't mind doing, it would be to get to know his hikari's female friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, please leave comments on the writing~! And if you want to, e-mail me to give me suggestions or ideas for the story. Thank you~!


End file.
